nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Art Appreciation
''The Art Appreciation ''is a 2007 traditionally-animated comedy film directed by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson and written by Jon Vitti. The film was released on April 20, 2007 and met with positive reviews from critics, with some praising for its opening sequence, and has grossed $550 million against a $65 million budget. A sequel, titled ''The Art Appreciation 2: The Senior Semester'', was released on June 6, 2014. Plot 16-year old student cat Alice Cushman (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) is preparing for the Art Appreciation at Lancaster High. Her sister, Karen Cushman (Brooke Nevin) keeps being destructive. More coming soon! Voice Cast * Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Alice Cushman, a 16- year old cat student who wants to win the Art Appreciation. * Brooke Nevin as Karen Cushman, Alice's 5-year old younger sister. * J.K. Simmons as Mr. Clements, Alice's art teacher. * Amanda Bynes as Jet Fowler, Alice's best friend. * Sean Penn as Andre Cushman, Alice and Karen's father. * Matt Lanter as Johan Holden, Alice's boyfriend. More coming soon! Additional Voices * Doug Burch * Catherine Cavadini * Lanai Chapman * Will Collyer * Judi Durand * John DeMita * Willow Geer * Barbara Iley * Carlyle King * Daamen J. Krall * Marsha Kramer * Jeremy Maxwell * David Michie * Paige Pollack * David Randolph * Noreen Reardon * Nancy Truman * Andreana Weiner * Ruth Zalduondo Production Development On November 10, 2005, D.A. Nichols had announced that he and Abbey Thickson would be directing another original film produced by NicThic Productions. The story would focus on a 16-year old cat student wanting to win an art competition. In January 2006, the title was revealed to be The Art Appreciation, and was scheduled for a 2007 release. The characters were also revealed, Casting On May 5, 2006, Mary Elizabeth Winstead was cast to do the role of the protagonist, Alice Cushman, and Brooke Nevin was in the talks of voicing Karen Cushman. In August 2006, J.K. Simmons, Amanda Bynes, Sean Penn, and Matt Lanter joined the cast. Soundtrack The soundtrack to The Art Appreciation was published under WMG and was released on April 15, 2007. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on April 14, 2006, and was shown before showings of The Wild, Midgets, Over the Hedge, Cars, BJ and Wally, Monster House, The Ant Bully, and Bad Kitty. * The first theatrical trailer was released on August 4, 2006, and was shown Barnyard, Shirtless, Everyone's Hero, Road Rovers, Open Season, Flushed Away, Happy Feet, and Jimmy & Sam 3000. * The second theatrical trailer was released on December 15, 2006, and was shown before Charlotte's Web, Thorebots, The Dot and Dash Movie, TMNT, and Meet the Robinsons. * TV spots aired between March and April 2007. Home media ''The Art Appreciation ''was released onto DVD and Blu-Ray on September 4, 2007. It was rereleased onto Blu-Ray 3D on January 25, 2011, and onto 4K Ultra HD Blu-Ray on July 18, 2017. Reception Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 82% from 143 critics with an average rating of 7.63/10. On another site Metacritic, the film is assigned a weighted average of 74 out of 100 from 31 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office On its opening weekend, it earned $67.3 million, ranking No. 1. It earned $205.7 million in North America, and $349.3 million in other countries, for a worldwide total of $550 million as of September 27, 2007. Category:Films Category:NicThic Wiki